Funny Little Thing Called Time Travel
by StarWatcher007
Summary: Goten and Trunks up to their usual antics accidentally send themselves, Bulma, Vegeta, and Gohan back into the past till just after Frieza's attack on earth. How will the past deal with them? Will they mess up this timeline beyond repair? And will Gohan and Videl ever live down the embarrassment of the demi-Saiyan duo's latest and greatest prank? T for language in some parts.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is my first story ever so I would love to hear what you think, be honest! I have read a few of these and I couldnt stop thinking about them so I figured I would goof around and write one! So please review and give me any advice you can :)

**Forgot to Add this! I don't own DragonBall Z! although I wish I did :) Only the idea of this particular fanfic - and not even really that since its been done :P**

Funny Little Thing Called Time Travel

Chapter 1 : It all started with a prank.

Capsule Corp had never been a normal place, what with the multitude of animals, constant experiments, and for the last few years the presence of super Saiyans, it always had something going on; today was no different. The relative silence was broken as two demi-saiyans flew for their lives. The orange and blue blur of Goten and Trunks swiftly crossed the yard and barreled through the main doors and raced through the corridors in search of their only salvation at the time; Bulma. The two pranksters had known that Gohan would be furious at their latest and greatest prank, just not this furious. They were closely followed by the elder demi-Saiyan in his super Saiyan form, still in his school uniform he was epitome of rage as his hand squished a picture. A picture in which was one of thousands of him and Videl kissing, which had been dispersed by the flying terrors at the end of school all over Orange city, mostly over the high school of course. Gohan was beyond embarrassed and planned on beating the little monsters till near death. The last and final person tailing the demi-Saiyans was the King (A/N he is technically the king now right?) of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Also in his super Saiyan form he was intent on harming all three of the nuisances for destroying his Gravity Chamber training room, with him in it. The chase by Gohan had left Goten and Trunks in such a panic they hadn't been watching where they were flying and nearly crashed into the gravity chamber, but last second thinking and resulted in them blowing it with a Ki blast out of the way. Unfortunately with Vegeta still in it. Unharmed as he may be he was livid that not only was his training disturbed but he had no clue how long it would take Bulma to repair it or make him a new one. No one messed with Vegetas training. The chase led through the vast laberinth like building to the depths of the lab where the two young demi-Saiyans were trying to desperately locate Bulmas Ki in hopes of being spared the beating of their lives.

Bulmas sighed deeply and leaned back into the chair by her latest project, but grinned victoriously. She had done it, of course she was used to being a genius but she still suprised herself sometimes. Her latest invention was a recreation of the time machine Mirai Trunks had been using, but of course with some modifications, after all she could always do one better. It was now a hand held device in which could now transport multiple people just by being in contact as well as negating the bulky vehicle that could be damaged in capsulization which made it impossible to fix, leaving you in a bad situation, this way repairs could be made. She had yet to test it truly but everything was looking right to her calculations, and her calculations were always right. She planned on visiting Mirai Trunks and seeing how he was doing, she was sure he would be surprised, and Bulma loved surprising people. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by desperate cries and enraged shouts echoing down the halls. Bulma took a deep breath and stood up waiting for the incoming war to enter her lab, she was all too used to the Saiyans constant and destructive fighting. The first to burst into her lab were Goten and Trunks who immediately took refuge behind her legs, she had expected them first, they were often the causes of her and many others headaches. Gohan was only seconds after them and stopped just short of Bulma with a vicious and murderous glare directed at the younger boys. She could tell he was angry as he was in Super Saiyan mode with his Turquoise eyes blazing and blonde hair whipping up wildly, slightly moving from the energy he was putting off. The last to enter the lab was Vegeta he and looked furious, but nothing compared to Gohan, Bulma had never seen Gohan so angry - _They must have really done it this time _Bulma thought exasperatedly. "What's got you guys so riled up huh?" she asked.

"THOSE DEMONS! THEY AAUGGH! LOOK!" Gohan yelled, seeming to be so livid words were escaping him, thrusting a crumpled picture towards Bulma angrily. She took it from his shaking hands and started to un-crumpple it when Vegeta started

" These BRATS destroyed my Gravity Chamber!" He yelled as he sent vicious glares toward the two boys that were taking refuge behind his mate as well as a side glare to Gohan whose attention was on the young boys.

Bulma only had seconds to ponder the consequences of the gravity chambers demise once again when she finished uncrumpling the picture, she was immediately caught between confusion, amusement and an endearing 'awe'. It was a picture of Gohan and Videl kissing in the park. She looked at Gohan in question as she tuned out Vegeta's rant of his training being interrupted.

"This is why your so upset? They got a picture of you two? Its a cute picture Gohan no need to be up-" she was cut off

"YES! I HAVE PLENTY OF REASON TO BE UPSET! THIS IS ONE OF THOUSANDS! _THOUSANDS_! THAT THEY SPREAD ALL OVER ORANGE CITY! ESPECIALLY OVER MY HIGH SCHOOL! NOW OUT OF THE WAY BULMA THEY'RE GONNA GET IT THIS TIME! THEY CROSSED THE LINE!" He shouted as he stepped forward to Bulma.

The echo of 'Eep' behind her made her sigh tiredly, she was getting too old for this. She reached out and patted Gohans shoulder gently and put a hand on his chest holding him at a distance. Not as if she could truly stop him, but she knew that none of the Saiyans she knew, or any of the Z warriors would hurt her, and even as angry as Gohan was she knew he was in control of his powers and strength.

"That's enough, now lets all Calm Do-"

"CALM DOWN!" Gohan interrupted again. "BULMA! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO EMBARRASSED IN ALL OF MY LIFE! HOW WILL I GO BACK TO SCHOOL! I-"

"Gohan enough!" Bulma stated, her temper rising. "I know this is embarrassing, but you will only cause more damage, and the gravity chamber is already destroyed- "

"But Bulma! They-"

"I know, they will be punished, but not with a beating okay?." she told him calmly. She honestly found this kind of funny, but she could tell he was extremely embarrassed by this, Gohan was pretty sheltered in the social way then most boys his age, and in all honestly if this was her at his age she might have died of embarrassment, but not before beating whoever did it. Yes she truly understood where Gohan was coming from and in all honesty the young demi-Saiyans probably deserved a beating and it might teach them a lesson, but motherly instincts and a knowledge that more damage and repairs were in the near future when any Saiyans fought, had her trying to put a stop to this was eyeing the boys that were clinging onto her legs desperately with a resolute hatred. They knew they went a little to far this time. They loved pranks and as a duo they did more than their share of them, they just never realized Gohan would get this mad, or that he even could! Gohan took a deep breath, he knew Bulma was right and he knew as soon as she knew what happened she would put a stop and protect them from him, and he knew it was for the best he truly didn't like hurting anyone especially his younger brother and Trunks, who he often viewed as a second younger brother, but even so he was just so angry at the moment. Taking a shaky breath he stepped back from Bulma and crossed his arms angrily staring at the two boys, for all the world looking like a copy of the Saiyan King behind him. Who was rather miffed at not only loosing his training time and chamber but being ignored by his mate in an attempt to break up a foolish squabble between his son and Kakarots brats. Goten and Trunks shared a look, they knew they were in serious trouble but couldn't help but smirk at each other, this however was caught by Gohan.

"GET THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACES!' he shouted and lunged forward only to have Vegeta grab the back of his shirt and hold him back before he plowed over Bulma to get the little devils.

"That's enough Brat. I'm Pissed off too, but destroying this lab is going to get us nowhere." Vegeta didn't mention the fact that he might have hurt Bulma trying to get them, he never expressed such weak sentiments.

"But -" As Gohan started summarizing his utter humiliation to Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks and Goten started tuning them out and started their own whispered conversation.

"We really did it this time huh Trunks?" Goten asked innocently, "Nii-chan is _really_ angry this time."

"Maybe. But it was so worth it, did you see his and Videls faces? Priceless!" Trunks whispered back excitedly. He knew they were in for trouble but such was the fate of a prankster, it was all worth it though for the fun they had. He was about to tell Goten that they should try and sneak away when something just above his head caught his eye. The desk was a foot taller then him but with a slight levitation he had a perfect view. His levitation seemed completely unnoticed as Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan were still arguing about the punishment for them, part of him told him to pay attention as it was his fate they were discussing, but this was a near daily occurrence so he paid it no head and studied to object of his current fascination. It was a squarish box the size of a large capsule pack and had a bunch of buttons and a few dials as well as a small screen on it. Trunks picked it up and levitated back down to where Goten was eyeing him curiously.

"What's that Trunks?" Goten asked innocently.

"Not sure Chibi, it must be one of my moms new inventions." he said half paying attention as he was already turning dials and pressing buttons on it. It suddenly started making a strange sound,

"Uh-oh" Trunks said as it started vibrating

"What's it doing Trunks?" Goten asked nervously holding onto Bulmas pant leg a little tighter.

The strange sound caught the attention of the adults and teenager and they all turned to look down at the young boys. Trunks guiltily put the machine behind his back and tried looking as innocent as possible. No-one bought it. Bulma looked at her desk and realized right away what was going on,

"Trunks! Give it quick!" Bulma yelped, the time machine device was activating and they could be in big trouble. He held it out with a slight worry in his face, his mom hardly ever sounded so nervous. She grabbed it but it was too late, the light surrounded them and she felt Goten grip her leg tighter, Vegeta and Gohan grab her and Trunks tightened his grip on the machine. As the white light surrounded them all Bulma could think was _WHY ME_!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So here is chapter two, I think its a little awkward what with trying to figure out how to do the names and such, as well as trying to get the characters right since its been awhile but i gave it my best shot! :) I hope its going in the right direction and thanks to 'Vuvuzela Hero' for my first review ever! :)

Chapter 2 : So much for plans

The group of Z warriors waited impatiently as the strange, apparently Saiyan, teen in a Capsule Corp jacket and purple-ish blue hair lent against a rock. He had promised them Goku would be there soon, that was nearly two hours ago and thus far no Goku. Bulma and Krillin agreed there was something familiar about him, Vegeta had told him to stop staring and was avoiding eye contact with the teen, Piccolo and Gohan stood silently with the occasional question from Gohan to Piccolo. Yamacha, Tien and Chiaotzu were chatting quietly of to the side of the rock out cropping. Although all agreed the situation was strange they had no choice but to wait, then they could decide what to do, after all this kid was their only lead to their friend. The sudden silence was broken by a wave of pressure, a flash of light and a pop. Then followed by the shouting of,

"You two! How many times have a told you not to touch the things in my Lab!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!"

"Damn Brats!"

All of the Z warriors, Vegeta, Bulma and the strange teen were immediately alert. The Power levels were unbelievable! Easily ten times that of Frieza! They rounded the outcropping and froze when they saw two super Saiyans, a woman with blue hair, a teen and two small children.

"Woman! What is going on!" all the warriors and Bulma turned to look at the one Super Saiyan, they knew that voice, that tone; that was Vegeta. They looked closer and Bulma was the first to regain her composure,

"That looks like you Vegeta! and the woman looks like me, and that kid looks like Goku, and the other one looks like you! What is going on!" She rambled slightly hysteric and pointed accusingly at the suspicious teen. He however had no response. That was defiantly his father, mother, younger self and Gohan. But how! He was supposed to travel back in time and talk to Goku and try and prevent the horrible future! How did they even get here, they were obviously younger versions then his timeline so how can they exist? How did they get here? All of these questions prevented the teen to answer Bulma, or do anything as his mind continued to race. Not everyone was frozen however and Vegeta soon took charge,

"Who are you!" He yelled accusingly toward the familiar looking strangers.

The group turned immediately toward them, with a better view all the Z warriors including Bulma and Vegeta gasped, it was definatly Vegeta, but there was also a Bulma.

The Vegeta looking Super Saiyan Scowled and looked them over before turning back to the Bulma look alike, the only real difference was that she looked older and had short hair styled in a bob like fashion.

"We traveled in time." She said rather obviously and suddenly looked extremely happy,

"It worked!" she shouted "I knew it would of course but I cant believe how much of a genius I can be!" She was completely ignoring them and started mumbling something possibly only Piccolo could pick up before grabbing a device from the small boy with purple-ish blue hair and fiddling with it.

"You planned this?" The Vegeta SS asked incredulously,

"Bulma! I cant go back in time! I need to get back and start collecting all of those Embarrassing photos! The longer they're out there -"

"Calm down Gohan, we can head back whenever to the minute we left." She told the teen absent mindedly as she opened up some sort of hatch on the device and peered inside.

The Z warriors group however had caught the names and were shocked,

"How can you be Bulma! I'm Bulma!

"What is going on!" A furious Vegeta yelled

"Did you say Gohan?" a timid younger Gohan asked

"How can you be here!" The teen Trunks asked still trying to gain his composure.

All of the strangers, minus the SS Vegeta seemed to finally take in the group,

"Trunks!" Mirai Bulma yelled caught up in the moment at seeing her future son forgot the implications of the timeline she was in, "Its so good to see you! We were actually gonna come and visit you! not now mind you this was a a bit of an accident but -"

"Bulma! This isnt the right time! we went back! he doesn't really know us yet were in a different time line!" Mirai Gohan yelled.(A/N Hey so I'm not really sure how to refer to them so I'm gonna put a 'M.' to refer to them as the Mirai or future versions, if anyone has a better way that would be easier to read please let me know .)

"How could i not realize that! Ha..haha." She scratched her cheek embarrassed.

" Woman! Take us home now! I don't have time to be sight seeing the past!" The SS Vegeta shouted,

"Oh calm down!" She said turning back to him. " I said we would go back to the minute we left. Besides your precious gravity chamber is broken and depending on the damage it might take weeks to repair, so you better get used to taking a break or spar with Gohan or wait till Goku gets back when we return to our time." M. Bulma told him sternly but with a hint of a smile. She wasn't truly concerned with it at all, as she got them here she knew she could get them back, she was also caught up in the wonder of her genius.

"Different timeline?" A skeptical Piccolo asked, he was as confused as the rest but had managed to pick up what the general idea was as well as the implication that this teen, now dubbed 'Trunks' was a time traveler, it sure would explain why he knew where and when Goku would return to Earth.

The M. Bulma turned to Piccolo and was seeming about to say something when the teen Trunks jumped forward and placed a hand over her mouth, surprising her and everyone else, so much so that SS Vegeta already had a hand on his arm ready to remove him if necessary from his mate.

"I think its best of we had a quick word before we talk to everyone." Teen Trunks explained quietly. Releasing her and stepping out of M. Vegeta's grip.

"Wait a minute! We have a right to hear what the hecks goin' on!" Yamacha shouted, he was so confused he felt like his head was gonna pop.

"Ya, we've waited over two hours with you in the middle of no where, we deserve answers. Including where Goku is." Tien said. The immediate reaction was all the Z warriors and Vegeta raised their Ki, the implication being clear that this might be a trap.

"...Okay, we will tell you some but-"

"But what. What are you hiding." Vegeta asked furiously, he didn't like this one bit, he was starting to put it all together much like Piccolo and he didn't like not having all the facts and this kid was certainly hiding quite a bit.

"What i am trying to -" Teen Trunks started but was cut of by M. Vegeta,

"Oh just spill it already, I want this over with. If you cant i will." and turned to face the group,

"But Vegeta! if you say to much it could endanger-" Teen trunks started, worried that his birth could be endangered, but M. Vegeta paid him no mind.

"We are from the Future. A time machine transported us here, we're *pointing to Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan* you three from the future, don't worry about them * pointing to Goten and Chibi Trunks*, He *pointing to teen trunks* came back in time to warn you all, especially Goku, about a danger in the near future of androids, they are exceptionally powerful and deadly, and then theres also a monster Cell. He also came to give Goku medicine so he survives a disease he gets. There, happy?" M. Vegeta asked, not really caring for the answer as he turned back to Bulma,

"Woman, take us home."

Everyone (excluding , and the Chibi's ) gaped at him.

"You can't honestly believe that we would trus-" Started Yamacha,

"I really don't care if you trust me or not, Goku will show up soon, Trunks will tell him about the future. Goku warns us then we all go train. In a few years we all go to the spot he warned us about and fight them. Now do whatever you want just away from me." he told condescendingly. Chibi Trunks and Goten finding that things may have finally calmed down stepped out from behind Bulma, closer to Vegeta then Gohan though just in case. As soon as they were in full view more questions arose. The young boys had now been made the center of attention,

"He looks just like Goku!" exclaimed Bulma. Everyone nodding in agreement

Goten being the shy boy he was ducked back behind M. Bulmas legs again as everyone stared at him. They looked over trunks as well but the shock of a mini-Goku put him on the back burner. Trunks wisely decided now would be a good time to be quiet. He was already in a lot of trouble and his mom had told him about his future self and his time traveling, and how we wanted to keep it a secret.

"This is crazy." Krillin stated. "Why can't anything ever be normal for us." Signing he continued . "Okay so your from the future I can get that I suppose, I mean finding out Goku was an alien was a big thing too am I right. So you came to warn us about the future? And about more enemies?" He asked, skepticism aside Krillin had come to learn to except things when they were right in front of him.

"He did, we're here by accident" M. Gohan replied.

"Ya" Teen Trunks said, looking a little shaken, this was so not going according to his plan. But they knew him in his grown up form, and what he was planning on doing, so where were they from? M. Gohan had said they were in a different timeline, so one where he had visited and succeeded? He had to ask,

"So I succeeded then? Did you win? Is there peace?" He asked hopefully but with ample caution, he had suffered and lost so much.

"Ya we win, its a hard fight and we had to train like crazy and we did... win, but there was a lot more to it then that. We beat the androids but there was something ..else. Cell was his name and was another of Gero's sick experiments. It had all our DNA in it and could absorb others to gain strength. It was a hard fight and left a lot of...damage, but we won. And theres peace now." Gohan told them all. Just by his tone everyone could tell there it was a lot worse then what he was letting on.

It was then that everyone could feel Goku's Ki enter the atmosphere, everyone but the Bulma's of course. Goten got all excited and shouted "Dad!" snapping everyone back to the group.

"Dad?" several voices rang out, though the resemblance was uncanny it was still a shock,

"Yes, he's my little brother, a little demon." Gohan told them, narrowing his glare onto the small child, then to the other. Piccolo had already assumed that this smaller one with the purple-blue hair was the younger version of this 'Trunks', Piccolo also couldn't help but notice how much they looked like Bulma. Vegeta had a point when he told the Teen that their were only two Saiyans left to possibly father him. Both possibilities were a bit of a shocker.

Chibi Gohan was still in shock about the whole thing, he had a little brother! He always wanted one! Today was turning out to be a good day, no a great day. Not only did he get to see his Father but he now knew he was gonna have a baby brother!

Goku's ship meeting the earth brought everyone back to the focus of them being in the desert.

"Lets head over and see Goku, he's gonna have to be in on this craziness" Yamacha stated, leaning down and wrapping an arm around Bulma to take of flying, everyone nodded and started to fly off towards the crater, the Mirai group staying where they were.

"Not coming?" Asked Tien when he noticed they had yet to leave the ground.

"In a minute maybe." replied.

"This could be trouble, we should just leave now and not disrupt the timeline anymore." Gohan stated wisely, once everyone had flown towards his fathers ship.

"I agree." Vegeta added.

"Fine, spoil sports." Bulma conceded and started pushing buttons on the device and turning the dials to adjust to their own timeline.

"Can't we go an see dad?" asked Goten innocently, Goku was, in their time, on a visit to the Kai's and had been gone a week, Goten missed him dearly, after the Majin Buu fiasco Goten had gotten quite close to Goku, which was expected of course after going so long without a father.

"Its not really our dad Goten, I mean it is, but he wont know you, this is before you were born." Gohan replied carefully, he knew his brother was a little sensitive.

"oh, okay." Goten replied dejectedly.

Almost all of Gohan's anger was gone now, but he knew when he got home and had to face the consequences of their prank he would become furious once again, the very thought of it made him grind his teeth. How was he going to fix this! Then a thought crossed his mind, _ The Eternal Dragon! _It was a little extreme, but hey desperate time call for desperate measures.

"Hey Bulma, can I borrow the Dragon Radar when we get back?" He asked

"Sure Kid, but it wont do you any good." she replied putting the final touches to the devices co-ordinates.

"Why not?" he asked slightly worried

"Because it hasn't been a year since the last wish, which before you ask was a years supply of candy." she replied off handedly and slightly amused. She assumed where he was going with this.

"WHAT! Why would anyon-" he cut off his sentence and glared down at the two demi-saiyan demons.

Poor Gohan was reaching his breaking point. Goten and Trunks just nervously laughed,

"Want some candy when we get back Gohan?" Trunks asked innocently.

Gohan Ki skyrocketed and he reached for the little monsters. Who dashed in behind Bulma.

"Okay guys enough, were heading home."

They all turned to Bulma as she started explaining what to do, Gohan could wait till they got home.

"Now you all need to hold on to me or the machine, it will transport us back to the lab a little after we left okay?" Everyone nodded and Trunks and Goten grabbed onto her legs and Vegeta and Gohan both grabbed an arm. Bulma finished setting the controls and told them to prepare themselves. She pressed the final button and took a deep breath. Everyone tensed waiting for the pressure and light. Nothing happened. Gohan opened one eye and stared at Bulma.

"Um, Bulma?" He asked hesitantly, still waiting for the trip. But another minute passed and nothing happened. Bulma pressed the button again, and again and again. Quickly becoming panicked and annoyed she rapidly jammed the initiator button.

"Woman, what is going on?" Vegeta asked slightly annoyed. After a few dozen more pushes of the button, Bulma inhaled raggedly.

"It would appear the machine is not working." She told him proudly, after all it was only a prototype and had succeeded in time travel. Apparently it just needed a few more adjustments.

"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted back.

...

So what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review! this is my first story so I could use some advice! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for being late! My laptop crashed so this took awhile to get to :) So Thanks for keeping with this and thanks for all the great support and comments! Please enjoy :)**

Chapter 3 : So much for a secret.

The Z warriors with Vegeta and Bulma in tow raced toward where Goku's ship had landed. They were all excited to see Goku but his visit seemed to be dwarfed by the news of the time travelers. Vegeta could accept it easily enough as he had been to dozens of planets that had races that could do extrodinary things, whether they still existed or not. So time travel was not the craziest thing he had heard of, but what did you do when confront your future self? Well Vegeta for one was pleased to see he was a powerful super Saiayn, he was fustrated to know that Kakarots half breed brat was also one. He was not however, going to ask how he had become so powerful, he would not ask for help, not even from himself. Now that he knew his goal was truly achieveable, he only had to train. As they settled down outside of the crater they all held their breaths as the door hatched open. As Goku emerged everyone (even Vegeta) felt relieved that he had finally returned. Earth just wasn't the same with out the lovable dope. Goku however was shocked to see everyone waiting for him, even more so though he was on alert, he had felt even more powerful Ki then Frieza and his father in the area, he could feel four more just in the distance.

"What do you mean its not working?" Goten asked inoccently as he looked up at Bulma who was tinkering with some wires through the exposed back of the device. Bulma sighed, _Just like his father; lovable, honest and as dumb as a stump._

"Just that Goten, its just not working. The trip here must have short circutited something in the device, it is only a prototype after all, it wasnt meant for a true trip yet. So i'll have to take it apart to get a better look, but i need some tools. Looks like we'll have to go to Capsule Corp." She told them. Gohan nodded solemly, he wanted to get back asap and see Videl, but he knew they could return with a few moments of their departure so it wasnt as if he was really gone. Vegeta was leaning against a rock off to the side brooding and occasionaly mumbling about what a waste of time this was and how he would train when he got back. Trunks was watching his moms work intently and levitating over her shoulder for a better look. Bulma sighed and put the device into the pocket of her jacket and turned toward where the others were at Goku's ship. It had been a few minutes since they took off, they should probably go over as well. Bulma realized they should probably avoid them so they didnt ruin the timeline, but they needed to go to Capsule Corp and she might as well go with herself, and in all reality, there was a lot she thought she should tell herself. She made her way toward Vegeta,

"Well lets head over and then we'll see about going to Capsule Corp." She reasoned.

"Why do we not just go there then? Why go over and deal with them?" He responded irritably, for most it would be a wonder how they stood each other, every conversation seemed laced with dislike and insult, but that was far from true. They could read each others tones and knew almost every double meaning in their words, it helped that they were so alike in that aspect. They never showed it in public, and hardly when they were together, but they truly had come to love each other, but for Vegeta years of not caring and acting like he didnt was hard to change even when he wanted to, as well as his pride only let him take it so far. Bulma understood that though.

"Because if we take off somewhere you know they'll follow us to see whats going on anyway, so yes we could just go but we might as well all be on the same page instead of having everyone glare at us constanly, no? Though I know you dont care, but please, lets just spare the drama." She told him with a humourous edge to her voice. He just 'Hmphed' and slid an arm around her waist and started lifting them off the ground, she wrapped and arm around his neck to secure herself and turned to the boys.

"Well lets head over. Behave, that means you Trunks and Goten. Dont say anything about the future alright?" She stared them down as they gave cheeky 'yes mam!'s.

"Vegeta, what should we do about us?" She asked turning towards her husband/mate. He let out an anoyed sigh and seemed to think about it for a moment before answering.

"It doesnt matter. We found out that Trunks was our child-"

"But not till after Trunks was born" she interupted, earning her a slight scowl.

"Well, it will be hard enough hiding it. Trunks is the same age as Kakarots youngest brat and therefore under suspicion, they know, or will soon, that Mirai trunks is the older verison of him," he said gesturing to his son, "and that he is a Siayan since he went super to defeat Frieza. Therefore either Kakarot or I am the father." He explained.

Bulma nodded and looked at her son, there really was no hiding who he was now.

"Well lets just play it out and see where it goes. I'm sure Piccolo has already picked it up, maybe your youger self. I kinda doubt my younger self will get it right away though. I never even thought about you and me and certainaly not me and Goku, so it might take myself a bit." Bulma mused.

"Uh..ano..what do we do then?" Goten asked giving a confused look.

"Just act normal okay, but try and stay quiet and if anyone asks any questions let Bulma, Vegeta or me answer okay?" Gohan told him. Goten nodded and shared a look with Trunks, this was strange but kinda fun.

"What about me then?" Trunks asked, after all he was the one that should be worried.

"Do the same as Goten, let us do the talking okay? Maybe avoid calling us Mom or Dad okay? At least for now." Bulma told him solemly.

With that they all flew towards the crater. All still a little confused on how they should act.

Goku had been briefed on what had just happened to his friends and was frankly confused, but somewhat happy. The promise of a new challenge was always and exciting one, Trunks had told them what he planned on telling Goku minus his own heritage of course, though he was starting to worry that the others would ruin it, especially if his own chibi self was in tow; the warriors minus Piccolo and Vegeta may not be the brightest but Trunks was sure they would pick up on the simmilairites easily enough. Especially since they knew his name, the fact he was a Saiyan and that he had Blue-ish hair.

He was just finishing his briefing when the Mirai group landed. Goku took them in with shocked eyes, they really were Vegeta, Bulma, a teen, small boy and a mini him! The Z warriors noticed that M. Vegeta and Gohan had turned off the super Saiyan mode. Everyone also noticed that M. Bulma and Vegeta looked quite cozy as Bulma only took a mere step away from Vegeta, which most of them would have guessed that she would have asked Gohan for a lift. Yamcha raised a pretty big brow at this.

"So," started, "We have a bit of a problem, my time machine needs a few adjustments and the only place I can think of doing that is Capsule Corp labs, but since this isnt really _our_ home i figured we better come over and ya know, ask." She smiled at them.

"Of course" Bulma replied, she really wanted to talk to herself, _wow that doesn't sound good!_ It was then that Goten stepped forward more from behind Gohan to get a better look at everyone that Goku questioned it,

"Why does he look just like me?" Goku asked light hearted and curiously.

"Thats cause he's your future son" M. Bulma stated, gave her a gaping expression, why was she saying that! He might not even exist if she tells them everything! Goku as well was shocked but recovered fast and apporached the small child hiding behind Gohan,

"Wow Gohan you sure do grow up! Man look how tall your are!" He laughed, M. Gohan smiling widely as well,

"Uh, well ya know!" Sheepishly scratching the back of his head just like his father always did. Goku then leaned down and took a good look at Goten,

"So your my kid huh? and whats your name?" He asked giving a huge grin. Goten had a feeling of Deja-vu as this was a lot like the first time he met his father at the worlds martial art tournament. It caught him off guard,

"G-Goten" He mumbled shyly, causing Goku to smile even wider.

"What a good name!" Goku exclaimed.

"Kakarot, you'll have plenty of time to play with your son in the future, trust me. We need to leave now. So lets head to Capsule Corp." M. Vegeta told him with finality. Goku stood up and smiled him.

"Alrighty, shall we go to Capsule Corp then? I'm starving!" He excalimed happily.

"Goku, don't you think you have someone to see first?" Bulma asked accusingly. Goku actually took a second to think about it; everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh! ChiChi!" He said nervously. Sheepishly rubbing his head,

"Ya i better head over and see her huh? I'll see if she wants to come over to Capsule Corp, it'll be nice to all get together huh!" He looked at Bulma for permission.

"Of course Goku, we want to hear all about your adventure." She told him with a smile. He smiled back and put his fingers to his forhead,

"Come here Gohan, lets go get ChiChi. Bulma, we'll come over in an hour or so i imagine ChiChi might need some time." and as soon as he had his hand on the young Gohan's shoulder they were gone in an instant, leaving a few bewildered faces.

"That is one awesome trick!" Yamach exclaimed.

"Well," Bulma started," We better head back to Capsule Corp, and then we can start working everythign out, Hm?"

Mirai trunks debated what to do next, he had planned on immediatly returning home, and honestly he probably should. However they did say that their time machine wasnt working.

"Um, Bulma?" He asked tentivly, there was a group chuckle when both answered.

"Mirai Bulma, you said your time machine wasnt working. I can only fit one max two people in there, but i can take you back to your time - or i can try since i think were on different time lines, but-"

"That's okay. I just need a few tools and were golden, plus ours is already programmed for our destination and coordinates, which someone messed with *Glares at chibi Trunks*, that's why we ended up in the desert to begin with. But ya, dont worry i got it." She told him reassuringly. He still wasnt too sure, but he really did want to return. Although he knew that he could return at the time he wanted he still couldnt help but worry about his mom since he wasnt there. He couldnt lose her too. So he nodded once and gave a pleading look which he was sure conveyed 'Dont screw up so i'm never born please'. They watched as he climbed back into his ship and blasted off, the flash of light signaling his departure.

"Well," Young Bulma started, "Lets go. My parents are gonna get a kick outta this."

With that she walked back over to Yamacha and he slid an arm around her waist and lifted her up to start flying. Everyone looked over to see M. Bulma willing go, and Vegeta willing offer, as he scooped her up bridal style and lifted off. They turned to see everyone minus Gohan and the Chibis openly gawking at them. Goten, bless his little ignorant soul couldnt help but ask,

"What everyone staring at huh?"

Everyone shared a look, M. Gohan knew very well the reactions of his friends when they found out about them. Trunks had been told about how his parents met, well how everyone met and he could deduce himself that it must have been a strange pairing. He knew how different his parents were, but even he could tell his parents loved each other, even if they didnt show it. It kind of irked him to see Yamcha carying his mom like that, and how everyone looked at them with shock. He was getting close to telling them off. He was also kind of mad that everyone kept ignoring him. Yes it was his plan to stay at the back and avoid drawing attention, but he hated bieng ignored.

"Well its just..." Tien started, but seemed to lose his point, or just found it akward to continue.

"That you two seem very close." Piccolo finshed for him, curious as to what they would reveal, he had quite a few assummsions as to how close they were. M. Bulma and M. Vegeta shared a look, as if deciding what would be the best course of action.

"Well, ya i guess." M. Bulma said lamely, she knew it was lame but honeslty was drawing a blank, so much for genius.

"You guess?" Piccolo countered, trying for more.

"Does it matter, Namekian?" M. Vegeta replied with a dangerous hint that sent the message to drop it. However that only made it far more of a speculation for the group.

"Listen can we go? I'm starving and you've got double the Saiyans to feed now Bulma." M. Gohan stated jokingly, trying to draw the atttention. The Z warriors shared a look before nodding and lifting off towards Capsule Corp. Vegeta was interested as well. He didnt like the way his future self eyed the woman. She was a weak earthling and an annoying one at that. Had he not been waiting for Kakarot to return he would have left long ago leaving quite a few bodies in his wake. Now they were going to have some ridiculous dinner party! He was a warrior this was unacceptable. He only held his tounge because he was extremly hungry as well. He also held his tounge as Kakarot had returned and he was now even more powerful. He had to train. However he was content at the moment, he was anxious to get to training and become a super Saiyan, but he felt a small relief. He had, though would never admit it, begin to worry that he would not reach that level, but after seeing his future self and seeing his strength he felt a great weight leave him; he would not fail. So thus he was strangly content for the moment.

**Thanks for reading! And I hope i'm doing the idea justice :) any ideas or advice would be great so thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! so heres the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I have to find time for any kind of ideas or story writing so chapters will be odd and possibly take a while. But thanks for the reviews! and to 'Vegeta's Savior' I was thinking something along those lines as well! I'm thinking in the next chapter or two :) and I hope I'm not letting anyone get too OOC. This chapter seems more of a filler just so I could put them all together at capsule corp and set up for the next one and seemed a little bland but I hope the next one can be funnier or more exciting :) **

The flight to Capsule Corp had been awkward to say the least. No one talked, and everyone minus the Mirai group stared at and Bulma, all with speculations. Goten and Trunks decided to race and blasted past, at least that took Trunks out of the line of sight, but unfortunately any young boy who can keep up with a Saiyan is in question. Everyone was curious to ask but also reluctant. They all sensed the danger of messing with the future but at the moment none could see the true harm in asking about a boy. It wasn't a long flight and before anyone could work up the nerve to ask they arrived.

"Well here we are, you know what they say, 'my home is your home'" Bulma said, then laughed at her own joke, laughed as well, while most of the group sweat dropped.

"Took you guys forever!" Goten told them happily, Trunks nodding in agreement.

The group smiled at their antics made their way to the kitchen and dining room to await the Son's arrival, unfortunately leaving nothing to talk about except the strangers.

After dodging questions and blankly telling everyone to shut up for about an hour, Goku, Gohan and ChiChi finally arrived.

ChiChi having been told everything was excited to see her sons, and immediately swept into a crushing hug and rapid fire questions ranging from his grades to his diet. After reassuring her she turned to gaze to Goten.

"Oh my goodness! He looks just like you Goku!" She said bending down in front of him, he smiled warmly at his mother and went for a hug. She returned it with earnest and set about helping (more like directing ) the dinner. As interesting as the Mirai group was they were far more excited to hear Goku's adventure, thus leaving them with a relative peace for the meal.

As they all sat after the meal Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu who normally would have left soon after felt reluctant to leave incase they missed something important. Goku eventually ran out of things to tell them, and vice versa from what he missed while he was away, the conversation ultimately turned back to the Mirai group. Thus awkward and short questions among the group finally turned to the time machine.

"Well I know what the problem is now" M. Bulma told the large group, " I've located the broken component and now just need to replace it, seems that the surge of energy to bring us here short circuited it. Now that I know the rough calculations for the conversion energies with actual variables I can hopefully fix that for the ride home." She smiled proudly at them. Of course Goku, Goten, Yamcha and Krillin all had blank and vague expressions on there faces; not understanding a word she said. Bulma nodded her head appreciatively, she was proud to know she only got smarter from here!

"Do you have the part here and now?" M. Gohan asked cautiously.

"No, but I know where to find the materials, and it should only take me about a few days to a week to build it." She replied. He nodded gravely. She understood his worry, this was a bit of a dangerous situation, not like their normal ones of course. This would take delicacy- and that unfortunately as she was well aware of, was not a Saiyans strong point. Vegeta case in point as he just out and told them who they were.

"Where can you find it?" Asked her younger counterpart.

"Not far from the East capital actually, the materials themselves will take me a few days to find, the raw materials more so. I think I'll actually head out tomorrow morning and we can find them, then return home and I'll get to work." She explained

"You said we, who do you plan on going with?" Asked Piccolo almost at time Yamcha asked "Ya, do ya want us to take you?".

M. Bulma looked at M. Vegeta. It would be faster if they just went, Vegeta could just fly her and she could pick them up. It might take her a little while to find the materials but she was honestly looking forward to it, she hadn't done anything this exciting in a while, and certainly she didn't have time like this with Vegeta often. returned her look, he didn't really want to go, there was a gravity chamber available now, but he also didn't want her off gallivanting in the past with the weaklings and no one to watch her... to make sure she was actually working of course. They shared a look both understanding it would be better with the two, however it was hard to go about making it just the two of them without raising suspicion.

"Um, No its okay, me and Vegeta will go. It will be faster with just two people and I know where I'm going." She told them, awaiting the assured speculation of just her and Vegeta. Surely she would have picked Yamcha, Goku, Gohan or even Krillin before Vegeta, heck, even Piccolo and Tien before Vegeta. Most gaped but Piccolo gave a slightly knowing look, and Vegeta gave an almost contemptuous look at his elder self, surely he would not agree to play taxi to this annoying woman!

"But I want to come." Bulma told her older self, interrupting the sputter of Yamcha at being refused for Vegeta "I should know where this stuff is right?" she reasoned.

"No, I mean were already messing with the timeline enough. You have to come up with the designs first then figure out the materials then find them. I can stick to that at least." M. Bulma returned, her younger self looking slightly dejected at that, "Plus," continued, "It would take the challenge out of it". She knew that would get her and smiled when she saw a light in her younger self's eyes, she could never resist a challenge.

"Then why not get Mirai Gohan to take you, he should be as fast and him going would not effect the future." Piccolo asked. His assumptions were becoming more based.

" Because I need Gohan to watch Goten and Tr-, the Boys. And in all honesty we all know how Vegeta is with kids, which is not good. I would like to return Goten to ChiChi in one piece thank you very much." She returned with amusement. It was a reasonable argument she thought, no one would really want vegeta to babysit. Before anyone, Piccolo mainly, could make a comment on her directly ignoring the other young boys name and not mentioning any real worry for him, she turned back to her younger self,

"Its gonna be a long trip and a long day or two, so maybe we should all just tuck in huh? Well if you guys wanna stay up with Goku I get it but I'm gonna hit the sack. As well as the boys should be going to bed."

"Of course!" Said ChiChi with her usual rather loud outbursts. "Gohan left all his studying today! Your going to have to get up early and do extra tomorrow young man!" She told him sternly earning a round of chuckles from the group and an exasperated "Oh man." from Gohan. ChiChi turned to and , "What about you and Goten, should you come and sleep with us? Would you be more comfortable at home?" She asked. Secretly she also wanted to test her sons to see how they were coming along. long used to his mom knew what would await him there,

"Sorry Mom but we should stay together and here in case something happens. Plus there's more room here then at home, especially for another three." He told her, then realizing he was being rather rude turned to Bulma, "It is okay if we stay here right?" he asked shyly.

"Of course Gohan." Bulma replied happily, she wanted to talk to the boys herself, surely answers would be easier to get out of them.

ChiChi seemed disappointed with this but as it was these were strange happenings and he did have a point, there really wasn't too much room. This did however catch Chibi Gohans attention,

"But I wanted you to stay with us, I was hoping we could hang out." He said forlornly, he didn't have any friends his own age and no little brother yet to be with.

"Hey how about you come over tomorrow and hang out?" Bulma asked seeing the sad and lonely look in his eyes.

"Is that okay mom?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"What? NO. You are already far behind on your work and taking another day off is out of the question." She told him sternly.

"But mom! I never get to play with other kids!" Gohan begged, The Z warriors in the room felt a pang of pity for the boy. They knew this was true, and that poor Gohan from the get-go had been dealing with the grown ups. And as all of them spent a second on the thought they all realized they had never seen him or heard of him playing with another kid.

"Come on ChiChi, one more day cant hurt." Goku begged on behalf of his son.

"Ya ChiChi, let the poor kid actually be a kid for a day." Krillin interjected.

"The little guy never gets chances like this." Yamcha stated.

Tien and Chiaotzu nodded their agreement and Piccolo just stared on. Vegeta not even remotely interested in the conversation at this point exited the room heading to the gravity chamber.

"Make me the bad guy why don't you." ChiChi muttered. The more she thought about it though it was a great opportunity for Gohan, and his future self looked well enough in a school uniform even, clean cut as well. Perhaps this is a good chance for him. ChiChi sighed,

"Fine, but i expect over the next weeks for you to catch up young mister." She told him seriously, but couldn't help but smile softly at the happiness in Gohans eyes.

" Thank you Mom!" He yelled and hugged her tight.

"Great, well Gohan you can spend the night or come over tomorrow morning, can you fly or-" Bulma started to ask,

"No problem! I'll be over here tomorrow at nine at the latest! I don't have any stuff with me to stay the night, and I kinda wanna spend the night with dad." He told her and his older self, as well as looking excitedly at his future younger brother and the other boy. After the Son's departure Tien and Chiaotzu left as well, promising to stop in over the next few days. Krillin left as well excited to tell Master Roshi and Oolong about Goku's return, promising to be back as well. Piccolo started to leave as well when stopped him by the door. Seeing her younger self and Yamcha distracted with talking amidabley with .

"Wait, Piccolo. Listen I know that your already putting all the pieces together in your head, that if you haven't already figured it out. I need you to keep the questions to a minimum be-"

"If you want me to be quiet then I want some answers." he told her sternly.

"Why are you even bothering telling the Nemekian." They both turned to see M. Vegeta standing behind her.

" 'Bothering telling'? Whats so much of a secret th-"

"Okay, thats enough." said, "Piccolo, the reason were not openly displaying our relationship, yes relationship, is because Trunks is our son and were worried that if our younger selves get word of this then they'll stay clear of each other and therefore trunks wont exist." She told him. Piccolo didn't really seem too shocked at all this, but he nodded slowly,

"That makes sense. Fine, I wont ask anymore questions that will endanger your son." With that he turned to leave, "I'll be stopping in as well." With that he took off.

"Rude bastard, as if it was any of his business to begin with." Vegeta mumbled angrily. Bulma pat his arm comfortingly.

"Now what do we do about sleeping arrangements?" She asked.

**So let me know what you think! :) and I promise I'll start on the next one soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I realized there was a glitch with the story, names of the Mirai group were missing, apparently they were wiped all out? Maybe my spell check did it? Anyway i went back and fixed it :) But if there is a strange little blank spot put in a M. name that seems appropriate :) So this Chapter is right up next only because I have the day off and I'm in the writing mood so I might try to get ahead :D Thanks for keeping with the story! This one is a bit of a Fluff chapter between the Bulmas and Vegetas. I tried to keep them in Character but since this is AU they might be different :) so I figured since both Bulma and Vegeta would figure that their younger selves would figure it out they thought they would face it head on to try and save Trunks, even if it a different timeline - but it would be hard to remember that when you think your kids in danger :) so enjoy and let me know! **

Previously

_"Okay, that's enough." M. Bulma said, "Piccolo, the reason were not openly displaying our relationship, yes relationship, is because Trunks is our son and were worried that if our younger selves get word of this then they'll stay clear of each other and therefore trunks wont exist." She told him. Piccolo didn't really seem too shocked at all this, but he nodded slowly, _

_"That makes sense. Fine, I wont ask anymore questions that will endanger your son." With that he turned to leave, "I'll be stopping in as well." With that he took off. _

_"Rude bastard, as if it was any of his business to begin with." Vegeta mumbled angrily. Bulma pat his arm comfortingly. _

_"Now what do we do about sleeping arrangements?" She asked._

* * *

M Bulma and M. Vegeta returned to Bulma, Yamcha and the Mirai boys to discuss the matter of sleeping arrangements.

"Well" Bulma started, "We both know we have more then enough rooms, however dads having a group of company Reps over for a meeting tomorrow and they've already taken most. So um, You can sleep with me and both the Vegeta's can share, and Yamcha can go back to his apartment and the boys will have to share the last room available. Does that sound good?"

M. Bulma turned to look at M. Vegeta to see him nod,

"Sounds good to us!" she replied cheerily, this was a good opportunity to talk to herself about Vegeta, maybe if she talked to her and took the surpise off of it, it still might happen and Trunks would be safe in this timeline, also she was happy to keep Yamcha out of her bed for the night, the thought of them sleeping together was disturbing.

"Kay Babe that's cool, I'll be back tomorrow." and with that planted a full out kiss on Bulma. M. Bulma winced, M. Vegeta scowled Gohan looked away. Goten covered his eyes but Trunks however was furious. He coughed extremely loudly and they broke and both turned to him,

"Were standing. Right. Here." He told them rudely, and directed a blood chilling glare at Yamcha. M. Bulma chuckled nervously at this, she could tell Trunks was mad and was proud that he only wanted to see his dad kissing her, but she knew that any kind of outburst would lead to suspicion. Although Vegeta wouldn't admit it but he was also proud of his son, and wanted to pumble the weakling for touching his future mate.

Yamcha oblivious to this patted Trunks head,

"Don't worry kid, one of these days you'll be doing the same." and with that he left laughing. Not hearing the ominous, _"One of these days I'll be breaking your arm._" from the young boy.

With Yamcha's exit Bulma turned to the group and still lightly blushing cleared her throat,

"Well I'll show you to the available rooms, um Vegeta, why don't you go to the Gravity chamber, uh, you'll be there." She said kind of awkwardly, this was weird. Vegeta nodded and left for the GC.

Once the boys were situated into their room the Bulma's headed to theirs. Both were excited, when else were you stuck with a beautiful genius with a sparkling personality?

"So," The younger Bulma started, "Are you really gonna be okay to get these parts by yourself? Well with just Vegeta that is?"M. Bulma nodded,

"Yes well, actually I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." She returned.

"Well like Yamcha said, they'd be more then happy to go with you-"

"No, that's not it. I'm more then happy to just go with Vegeta." She paused when her younger self gave her a strange look. couldn't help but laugh. She decided to take a page from the Saiyan handbook and jump right to the point.

"Okay, well listen. Now this may come as a shocker, but I, I mean you, us, well anyway, we don't end up with Yamcha." she paused to see the mixed reactions go across her face. There was shock, sadness and ended with confusion.

"Why wouldn't we? I mean we've been on and off of course but I mean ever since Pilafs castle we've been together and I mean we love each other, sure there are times he really makes me mad but-"

"Hey I get it, I am you after all."M. Bulma told her laughing. Bulma looked at her older self, she seemed happy, wasn't upset at all that the love of her life was apparently only current,

"Why though, did I dump him? Was it because of his fangirls?" She asked, anger starting to rise in her at the thought of the floozies that hung around the house. laughed again, she remembered being so angry at them and Yamcha. Looking back though it was kind of funny and defiantly not worth the trouble. At least with Vegeta she never had to worry about that.

She didn't realize she had said the last part out loud.

"What, why would you worry about Veg-." Bulma paused with a shocked realization, "OHMYGOD! I END UP WITH VEG-" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth,

"Lets not tell the whole city shall we? Though I guess we will hear Veg-" M. Bulma started before she was cut off by a yell that the whole block undoubtedly heard.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT END UP WITH THAT WEAKLING WENCH OF AN EARTHLING! I AM THE PRIN-" SMACK! Both Bulmas turned toward the door,

"Too late, look like Vegeta told him too." M. Bulma said smiling, completely ignoring the insult.

* * *

_5 minutes previously with the Vegeta's._

Vegeta turned from his workout sweaty and annoyed when the gravity chamber suddenly shut down and the chamber door opened. Revealing an amused older Vegeta.

"What is it." He asked slightly annoyed, even with himself at interrupting training.

"We need to talk." He said still amused. It was a strange thing to see ones own self, but he had forgotten how antisocial he was, even towards himself.

"About what, I will not take tips to give myself an edge when kakkarot has not. I will earn my strength. I have my pride." His younger self told him angrily. M. Vegeta smirked at that, he was proud that was a fact, he knew he would never stoop to asking for help from even himself when it came to advancing himself.

"Of course not, I wouldn't tell you even if you asked. I came to talk about other matters, including but not focusing on the fact we will be bunking together." M. Vegeta told him, with his usual condescending tone of course.

"Hmmph, why is that? Figure we'd get lonely? This place has a lot of rooms, cant find one for you?" Vegeta retorted, his older self smirked at that.

"No, the rooms are filled by Bulmas fathers grunts. Better us sharing then with Kakkarots brats." M. Vegeta replied, letting the disgust fill his voice.

Vegeta nodded at that. This was weird, as weird as he had seen talking with himself was starting to take the cake.

"You said 'other matters', what else is there to talk about."

"Well" M. Vegeta paused, this alone caused his younger self to raise an eyebrow, being hesitant wasn't usually a trait he indulged in.

"What do you suspect of Trunks so far." ventured.

"The older one or the younger one." Vegeta retorted. If he thought that he wouldn't pick up the traits his older self was wrong. It was painfully obvious, however given the intelligence of the earthlings he wasn't surprised if they never found out. The only real question was who the child's father was. It was clear who the mother was, the earthling wenches father was had the exact same color hair and eyes were defiantly hers. So the father was clearly either kakkarot, himself, or in some sick twist kakkarots brat, but even he rather doubted that. The thought that he would mate with a human was a rather troubling one, so he was sure Kakkarot was the father,

"Well obviously he's another one of Kakkarots half breed brats, and apparently an illegitimate one at that." He replied, watching his elder selfs reactions closely for a sign he was wrong. held his composure. Sill unsure what he should, if he should tell himself. Steeling himself he answered,

"Wrong." Vegeta felt himself stiffen.

"What are you implying then." Vegeta asked shortly.

"Exactly what your assuming. He's my son, therefore your son." M Vegeta watched as his younger self flash through emotions of shock, bewilderment, disgust and finally settling in anger. This meant he would mate with-

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT END UP WITH THAT WEAKLING WENCH OF AN EARTHLING! I AM THE PRIN-" SMACK! Vegeta stared in new shock at his own elder self who still stood with his hand out stretched.

"Like it or not that is my mate. And therefore will be yours, Trunks is our son and is also a powerful super saiyan at the age of eight no less and a respectable heir to the throne. You will except this." M. Vegeta told him angrily, he knew that he was projecting, knew that he would never tell anyone but himself that he cared for his mate or that he was proud if his son, taking a deep breath he steadied himself for something he didn't think he would ever say to anyone, "Listen, I know, since I am you, that you fear being weak, I still do sometimes. The fact is that you will become stronger, and as much as I loathe to admit it, and never will to anyone, Kakkarot has more then proved that being strong can come from the need to protect someone else...and she makes a good mate." M. Vegeta finished lamely,feeling rather embarrassed by his outward show of emotion, he was by far not used to these pathetic speeches, this was Kakkarots forte. As embarrassed as he was he also felt proud of what he had, he also knew that his relationship with the earthlings wasn't truly a bad thing anymore, and after what happened with Majin Buu he realized he did truly care for their survival.

"What is this therapy? I don't need to hear this. So you mated with the human and had a half breed brat just like Kakkarot, congratulations - I wont be doing the same." Vegeta finished with a sneer. It was matched evenly with a snarl from M. Vegeta before he wrapped his hand around Vegeta's neck and squeezed pushing him back into the wall. Vegeta sputtered and raised his Ki in an attempt to fend of his elder self and his hand crushing his wind pipe. M. Vegeta momentarily forgetting the fact that a different time line would not effect the birth of _their_ Trunks.

"Listen well. You will not endanger one of the only things that has brought me happiness." M. Vegeta told him, voiced filled with malice. With one last crush against the wall he let his younger self drop to the floor and walked out of the room. Vegeta stared after his elder counterpart and frowned. He was supposed to be strong - a super Saiyan, and yet here he is sprouting nonsense like Kakkarot. Mate with a Human, and out of all of them, he picks the most annoying one! No. He would not.

* * *

Bulma stared at her elder counterpart stunned. How could she end up with Vegeta?! Yes she would admit he was good looking, but his personality was terrible! He was rude, obnoxious, over assuming and acted like he owned the world and everyone that walked on it!

"You know," M. Bulma Ventured, "He really isn't that bad once you get past all the anger and shields he puts up for himself. Hes a lot like us really; he's proud, competitive, loves a challenge and never backs down. It took years for us to admit we truly cared about each other to each other, so don't expect and 'I love you' anytime soon. But truly we are happy, and he may not be the best father but-" She was cut off by a gasp.

"F-father?...OHMYGOD, that boy! Of course why didn't i see it sooner! He has dads hair! my eyes and he's a saiyan! I mean I knew he was the younger version of Trunks but still! Hes m-my s-son!? Vegeta's the father? H-How? W-why did we? When?!" She yelled gripping her hair and scrunching her fists in her mild panic/mental breakdown. M. Bulma sighed,_ Time Travel is so difficult! I hope we made the right decision on telling them, however she already knew about Trunks, sort of, and she, I, would have sorted it out sooner or later. Maybe its better were here to make sure things get on the right track since us being here cant be changed? Or maybe we should go back to before we left for here? No that would create a paradox with no room for us in it! Darn this is crazy, well in all truth I don't think I've had a normal day since I met Goku._

"O-okay, so I end up with Vegeta. Maybe I can change that! I mean now I know I can fix stuff with Yamacha so we-" M. Bulma snapped out of her internal rant at this,

"What! NO! You have to end up with Vegeta! Otherwise Trunks wont be born!" M. Bulma yelled, she much like Vegeta were panicked by the thought of loosing their son.

"Why! It's my choice, I love Yamcha, and just because you had an obvious mental breakdown and slept with a lunatic does not mean I will. Its sad that he might not be born but maybe my and Yamcha's possible children might not exist because of your choice! I will make my own choice and it wont be Vegeta!" Bulma yelled

**Hey! So what did you think? I wanted to add a bit more drama to this. I don't plan on any of the others finding out about about Vegeta and Bulma until something big happens, but I thought they would each want to go about talking to themselves about it. I hope isn't too OOC but i figured by the end of DBZ he had really formed a bond with the others, to an extent, and Vegeta had agreed at some point that Goku did have a point to making people strong. And lets face it Vegeta does love Trunks and Bulma, and I thought only to himself would he truly admit it, and the only chance he would have to admitting it out loud. So I hope it went okay, I plan on there being some tension between the Vegetas, and a little with the Bulmas too :) **

**Review and let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

To the readers im really sorry for the trouble with my last chapters, I edited them then re uploaded them, In all honesty I am terrible with technology so I'm sorry if this inconevienecd anyone. I'm hoping i sorted it all out now but over the next little bit i hope to have it fixed! :) Thanks again for all the positive feedback on these chapters!

P.s Sorry if this excited anyone to think it was a new chapter! For all the trouble I promise to get started on another chapter and maybe two! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! :) So minor Fluff Alert (of a very very mild sort)! This is more of Vegeta and Bulma, I wanted to experiment with them just a bit and the story seems to be heading in this direction, I just wanted it to be realistic and not ignore the drama that would be there, But i still want it to be funny so I promise the next chapter will be based on the Boys and their shenanigans! amazing word! :)**

Previously

_"Listen well. You will not endanger one of the only things that has brought me happiness." told him, voiced filled with malice. With one last crush against the wall he let his younger self drop to the floor and walked out of the room. Vegeta stared after his elder counterpart and frowned. He was supposed to be strong - a super Saiyan, and yet here he is sprouting nonsense like Kakkarot. Mate with a Human, and out of all of them, he picks the most annoying one! No. He would not._

* * *

_"What! NO! You have to end up with Vegeta! Otherwise Trunks wont be born!" yelled, she much like Vegeta was panicked by the thought of loosing their son._

_"Why! It's my choice, I love Yamcha, and just because you had an obvious mental breakdown and slept with a lunatic does not mean I will. Its sad that he might not be born but maybe my and Yamcha's possible children might not exist because of your choice! I will make my own choice and it wont be Vegeta!" Bulma yelled_

* * *

M. Bulma stood from the bed she was sitting on beside the angry younger Bulma,

"I will not be with Vegeta, I wont have you decide who I'm going to be with, even if you are me!" She told M Bulma angrily. M. Bulma gave her a hard stare, _who knew I was so stubborn! _She chastised herself. She knew nothing she could say would change her mind at the moment. But she would be damned if she let herself pass up a great opportunity of a son and a great, okay maybe not great, husband but certainly a man who could make her happy, for Yamcha! Yes she remembered how much she cared for Yamcha, but looking back all it was, was heartache! She thought angrily. Her fear for trunks did take on a strange thought, what if she did have kids with Yamcha? How much good did Trunks do with his strength? He played a lot of important roles! She would make herself see light eventually. For now though she should let herself cool off. Thus M. Bulma stood and turned to leave,

"You need some time to think, seriously think. Don't just put all of what I told you away and do the opposite because your angry. Its childish and you need to grow out of it, it leads to a lot of trouble. I'll sleep in a capsule house on the lawn tonight, I'll see you in the morning we can talk then. And don't mention this to anyone else, especially not Yamcha. Please. This isn't something to take lightly." She saw the angry gleam in Bulmas eye,

"Promise me." M. Bulma said, knowing if she did she would stick to it. Bulma hesitated for a minute.

"Yamcha deserves to know." She replied

"Maybe, but not right now. Not until we talk about this seriously. Now promise me." She persisted. Bulma looked up at her older counterpart and recognized the fear and seriousness in them, this really was a serious matter. Bulma sighed,

"Fine, I promise no one will know of what you told me, at least not yet." Bulma promised reluctantly. M. Bulma nodded and opened the door,

"Good night, see you in the morning."

* * *

M. Vegeta felt M. Bulmas Ki separate from the younger and exit toward the back courtyard. Pushing off of the wall he was leaning on he made his way to her. He hadn't had much luck with talking to himself, and judging form the fact she was out here, neither did she. This was not going well.

When he reached the courtyard he saw a capsule house which he knew had not been there before considering they had to fly over the are earlier. Feeling Bulmas Ki inside he ventured in as well.

(A/N since its just the two of them in the house I'm gonna drop the M., I'll resume it again when they leave. )

Bulma turned to see Vegeta enter the small capsule house,

"Did you have any better luck with talking to you?" Bulma asked reluctantly. He shook his head and approached her where she was standing in the mini kitchen leaning on the counter holding a fresh mug of tea.

"Well that makes two of us then, I blew it pretty bad Geta, She said making a face, "you know how bad I was at that age, I was vindictive and stubborn, if you say no then I do it." She sighed.

"At that age? Woman as long as I've known you you've been vindictive and stubborn, and that's yet to change." He told her slyly. She snorted and slapped his chest lightly. Sighing deeply she looked at him seriously.

"What are we gonna do? What if we screwed this timeline up royally? What if we don't get together and Trunks isn't born? Will they defeat the androids and Cell? what about Buu? Trunks and Goten had vital parts!" Vegeta could tell she was starting to panic. In these times when no one was around he allowed some his walls down, even to her she never really saw just him. But he would allow her to see more then anyone ever would. He reached out and took the Mug of tea from her and set it on the counter and pulled her close for a comforting hug. Resting her head under his chin he sighed deeply,

"We still have time, although I think we might have to find a different method to this, we're both stubborn and were just told that our fates were to be followed. Ones that we may not have been comfortable with. Our reactions should have been expected." He told her with surprising insight. Bulma nodded and softened into his embrace. How were they going to fix this mess. Then an idea hit her so hard she jumped form Vegetas arms, surprising him.

"I think i may have our other 'method'!" She told him slyly but with a hint of utter deviousness that he found extremely attractive. He waited for her to continue.

"Well, Think about it, what do we have at the moment that is the perfect tool for everything from deviousness to utter humiliation?" She continued when she saw the twitch of his left eyebrow signaling he didn't know what she was talking about it.

"The one thing that everyone in our time strives to avoid, the thing that brought us here. Although 'Thing' is hardly the right term."

"Enough with the games woman, get on with it. This is serious." Vegeta grumbled.

"The boys." Bulma replied swiftly, and assuredly as if it was the only answer ever needed.

Vegeta took a second to ponder this. Of course Trunks and Goten were trouble alright but could they be orchestrated chaos? Could they use them? and how? Although Vegeta understood where this was going he still looked at her for more answers, did she have a plan already he wondered.

Bulma started pacing around the kitchen thinking the best way to do this, as of right now they were in some serious trouble and Vegeta was right, simply yelling at them and telling them what to do wasn't going to work. They had needed time, not simply a night and a command. They had backtracked the time change farther then their time, they had found out about Trunks later, in this time before he was born._ Lets hope theres not another time travel any farther back or this is going to get even crazier!_

"Okay, well we have two options, well three really. We could let them be with this and watch as our younger selves purposely avoid everything to do with each other simply out of spite, continue to yell and try and persuade them, or we could let loose the hell hounds and see if they can do any better." She told him. Vegeta considered these, he was on the same page as her now, he knew how bad their younger selves were and any feelings they might have had for each other would be squashed by their pride now. Simply lecturing and yelling would also land on deaf ears. So the third option was to torture themselves. Vegeta sighed.

"Very well woman, the third seems the best. Those little monsters have a strange and excessive luck about them." He returned

"Yep, and with Trunks deviousness and Gotens utter luck and cuteness surely they can manage at least something? I would say just going back in time to fix it but we would only be creating paradox's running into ourselves and get us nowhere." She told him, Vegeta nodded and reached out to grab her again and pull her close to him,

"Your pacing irritates me." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist so that both of them were leaning against the counter side by side. He handed her back her tea.

"Well were leaving tomorrow, so maybe we should talk to the brats now." Vegeta stated.

"No, they'll be asleep by n-" Bulma started,

"They're not, their Ki skyrocketed when they heard us yelling and they've been fluctuating since, if they were asleep it would be steady." He told her, she turned to look at him smiling,

"Maybe we should then, that way they can plan and we can say good bye then and let them sleep in tomorrow, plus its not that late anyway." Vegeta simply nodded in response and watched as she sighed dumping her tea down the drain and followed him to the door.

* * *

(A/N since its also just the Mirai Group talking I'll keep the M. off, I'll start it next chapter again.)

"Why don't we just go see Gohan!" Trunks asked angrily, ever since he heard his parents yelling he wanted to go and check on them. Gohan shook his head,

"No we cant, they're having important conversations now, important especially to you Trunks, so leave it for tonight. I'll ask in the morning and tell you okay?" Gohan told him patiently. Honestly he kinda wanted to go as well and see if he could help with any of this, but he knew both Vegeta and Bulma and they would seriously need some time to process this and who better then to talk to then yourself?

"But Nii-chan, how do you know?" Goten asked innocently

"Because Goten, I knew that they were worried about their younger selves finding out, and honestly its just their nature to tackle a problem head on. That and the yelling gave it away, I'm just glad none of the other guys were staying otherwise they would start to put more together as well." he told Goten quietly. He had struggling to keep them quiet and in the room ever since they shouts, but everything had quieted down so he hope it went well.

"But if I was there maybe it would make it easier! I mea-" Trunks tried again,

"No! Trunks I know your worried okay? But just relax and go to bed, in the morning we can see whats going on and" He was interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Great, were being so loud they've come to tell us to shut up" He whispered angrily to the boys.

Gohan sat up from the large bed where he and Goten were sitting and made his way to the door opening it slowly while he tried to look as apologetic as possible,

"I'm sorry if we were being loud-" he started before realizing who it was, then he mentally smacked himself for not reading the Ki.

"Looks like your getting rusty brat if you couldn't tell it was us." Vegeta told him condescendingly._ Never one to miss an opportunity_ Gohan thought amused, long used to the treatment.

"Sorry, was pre-occupied with the boys, what is it? Is everything okay?" He asked seriously.

Bulma and Vegeta shared a look,and made their way past Gohan and into the room.

"Mom, Father! What happened?" Trunks started and ran over to stand in front of his parents,

"Everything's fine honey, well we're all fine but I think we need some help." Bulma told him calmly. Gohan shut the door and stood with them.

"Need our help, what is it?" Gohan asked, this didn't sound good. Bulma and especially Vegeta never asked for help!

"Well" Bulma started, "We kinda screwed up with telling ourselves a bit about the future. They apparently didn't like the idea of being married." Gohan nodded understanding, Trunks was angry and sad at this news, and Goten was just confused.

"But Why?" Goten asked innocently, "Don't you love each other?"

Vegeta sighed and looked away,

"That's besides the point kid, our younger selves don't so much as like each other now."

Bulma nodded and crouched down to eye level with Trunks and Goten, she stared at them conspiringly,

"Thats where you guys come in. Now Trunks I know this is weird, but I need to you be strong about it and help us. Goten and Trunks you two." Goten nodded enthusiastically at Bulma. Gohan stared at them,

"What do you need our help with?" he asked. What could they do? And how bad did they screw up the timeline?

Bulma still stared at the younger boys,

"Well, You like pranks right?" Goten and Trunks shared a look, Of course they liked pranks but no one ever wanted them to play them,

"Does this have to do with the pictures of Gohan and Videl?" Trunks asked slightly worried, he didn't know where this was going but he knew that they had yet to receive punishment for it. Gohan groaned and gritted his teeth,

"Don't remind me!"

Bulma chuckled and nodded, "Yes it does. Now me and Vegeta are going away for a day or two to get parts for the time machine. Now we messed up with trying to get our younger selves together, but maybe you can help. We want you to do everything you can to get Vegeta and Bulma alone tomorrow okay? Lock them in closets and rooms, keep Yamcha away and just plain get on their nerves together alright, if they have a focus maybe they wont be so angry with us and each other."

"So we're gonna be scape goats?" Trunks asked his mom curiously, she had never told him to prank before, and herself no less.

"Well, yes actually" Bulma chuckled. Goten and Trunks shared another look and their smiles grew more pronounced,

"We're in!" they chirped together.

"Great!" Bulma smiled and pulled them in for a hug before standing up and turning to Gohan.

"Maybe you can help somehow, you don't mind do you?" She asked, she didn't think so but it was rude not to ask.

"Of course not, I'm more than happy to help. This is Trunks were talking about." Bulma smiled at him and pulled him into a hug as well.

"Thanks Gohan, your always so good to me. So tomorrow babysit them by not babysitting them. We're gonna drop the pretense around our younger selves but not around the others, we don't want them knowing yet. Piccolo does though. Oh," She turned to Vegeta,

"What about your younger self? I got me to promise not to tell but-"

"We don't have to worry about that, the idea alone was startling enough not to mention it, and I wouldn't want to acknowledge it even happened, especially if I decided it wouldn't." Vegeta told her calmly. Bulma nodded and they turned to leave, " We're gonna leave early in the morning so we'll see you in a few days, she hugged them all once again and before she left the room she turned back to the boys,

"So this is officially a free chance to prank; take advantage and do whatever it takes to get us together got it?" She smiled at them when Trunks and Goten stood at attention and saluted her with a 'Sir Yes Sir!' Gohan smiled at them as well and nodded. This was strange but hey, his entire life was, and he wouldn't change it.

* * *

**Hey! so I hope its going well! :) Next chapter will focus on the boys and their 'mission' ;) Please let me know what you guys think and as for the capsule house and why they didn't just get one to begin with? Lets just imagine its rude to ask people to stay in the yard and they wanted to talk with each other ;)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
